Victim of Circumstance: Chapter 1 House of Black
by Tragic-Triumph
Summary: Regulus Black, a member of the respected and ancient house of Black. A pureblood if there ever was one. So why isn't he happy?
1. Chapter 1 The House of Black

Victim of Circumstance

1. The House of Black

Regulus Black gazed out of his living room window as he sat in his favorite soft red chair by the window. He watched the snow gracefully fall from the sky and land on the ground and trees like a soft, white blanket. His gazing was soon interrupted, however, by a small squeaky voice.

"Would you like something to eat, Master?" squeaked Kreacher, his family's house elf.

"No." Regulus replied coldly.

He was never very fond of Kreacher. He always made Regulus feel uneasy, but at least he had someone to talk to. His parents were always away and his brother, Sirius, was at the Potters' house just like he was all the time now that he's out of Hogwarts.

Ah, Sirius, one of Regulus' least favorite people. He had everything; great personality, good looks, and loyal friends. Why was it that he got it all while Regulus was left to be the good boy of the family? How he dreamed of just leaving his parents house and living how he wanted, but he knew that would never happen. He, unlike Sirius, wasn't strong enough or confident enough to do something so rash. He couldn't just get up and leave. He couldn't even imagine defying his parents like that.

Shaking these rebellious thoughts from his head, Regulus got up from his chair and strolled through the living room past all the lavish furniture and fashionable décor that signified the life of a pure blood. He slowly walked back up to his room where he spent the majority of the time during holidays, taking in the comforts of his house; the expensive paintings on the wall, the marble statues and the many rooms. He knew he was more fortunate than most, materially, but he felt so empty inside.

When he got to his room, he pulled out his wand and conjured some biscuits and some butterbeer. How he wished he had someone, anyone, to talk to. All of his friends were on holiday and he didn't dare actually admit to Sirius or his parents that he was lonely. That would be a sign of weakness and if there was one thing that the Blacks couldn't tolerate, it was being weak.

He decided to just lay on his bed and maybe rest his eyes a bit.

-----------------------

When Regulus woke up it was dark. He slept longer than he had intended to. He got up and proceeded to go downstairs when he heard arguing. His mother and father were talking about Sirius again. It was always Sirius this and Sirius that, never anything about him. Regulus crept into the rather large kitchen, hoping to be able to go in and get out without being seen, but then he heard his parents stop talking. They never talked around him, almost as though they didn't trust him.

"Remember you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Wake up early and get ready. I don't want to have to wait for you like last year." said Regulus' father.

"I know, I'll be ready."

This kind of brief commentary was what you could come to expect at the Black house. You never talked to anyone except out of necessity.

Regulus turned and slowly walked his way out of the kitchen, back to his room to pack his things. Stuffing his clothes in his trunk along with his books, he remembered what happened last time he forgot something of his at home. It was his dress robes and when he sent an owl to his mother, he had to beg her to bring them. He got them two weeks later, with only a short letter.

"That kind of irresponsibility has no place with the Blacks."

He thought about that as he finished packing his trunk. After he was done, he decided to try and finish some of the homework he had not yet done. He pulled out his wand to try to conjure a kitten for transfiguration and his herbology book to finish homework that he was sure he would get low marks on. Regulus was never that great at school work. He was the kid in every class who got by with decent grades, but never anything superb. He graduated from Hogwarts this year, so he had to step up his performance.

He practiced into the night eventually getting the kitten to appear, but accomplishing nothing with his herbology. He climbed into bed and thought about what this new half of the year might hold for him. He thought about the girl who sat in front of him in defense against the dark arts. He thought about how he was going to get back at Damien Marksby for pranking him right before the holiday. And sometime between concentrating on his new quidditch broom and thinking about their first game with Hufflepuff, he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Voldemort

2. Voldemort

Regulus woke with a start, remembering that today was the day he went back to Hogwarts. He hurriedly threw on his clothes and grabbed his trunk but when he looked at his clock, he saw that it was only six in the morning. He put his luggage back down and sat on his bed waiting for the knock on his door that meant Kreacher had made breakfast.

It soon came and Regulus slowly made his way back down the carpeted stairs and into the kitchen to eat his food before his parents woke. He hated the awkward silence that always came when he was with his family. He ate fast and carried his plate to the sink for Kreacher to clean later. He decided to give another go at the herbology homework so he went upstairs only to find his parents arguing again, but this time it wasn't about Sirius. He heard something about Voldemort and how he was leading an uprising for purebloods. When Regulus snuck closer to the door, the talking stopped and the door flew open. His fathers furious face was inches from his own.

"Get back downstairs! Since when do you perceive you have the right to eavesdrop on your parents' private conversations?" and he slammed the door.

Regulus did as he was told and took his things downstairs. He though it odd and a little unnerving that his father would yell at him like that. Not because he was ever nice to him, but because it was very rare that Regulus' father lose his composure. It must have been something serious for him to be so sensitive about the issue. He knew his family was all for the purification of the wizarding world, but something now must have changed. They never spoke of him with fear or anxiety like he heard them use when they were talking earlier.

When he got to the living room, he sat down next to the window with his herbology work and started to try and rework some of his answers. By the time his parents finally came downstairs, it was time to go and he thought he had at least scrapped an Acceptable on his homework. He shoved his parchment back in the book and put it in his trunk. He went to say goodbye to his mother and she gave him some money for the year and went back into the kitchen. No hug or kiss, as was all the greetings a partings in his family. He went to tell his father he was ready when he turned around and snapped at him.

"Where are your things? If you make me late again today you will regret it." said Regulus' father.

"They're in the living room, I just have to g-"

"Then why are you still standing here giving me excuses? Go get them."

And with that, his father strode out of the room towards the den. Regulus grabbed his trunk and cloak and went to meet his father. When he got there, he noticed just how unusually on edge he was. He had a very rigid look on his face and he seemed to be rather pale. He kept looking around nervously which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"I'm ready" Regulus said.

"About time. Hold on. I don't want you to fall away from me while we're apparating and have to waste time looking for you."

Before Regulus could even tell his father he was ready, they apparated. Regulus held tightly and then suddenly, the busy platform of nine and three quarters appeared in front of him. He looked around and saw the smoke rising from the trains smoke stack and all the children with their parents. He went to turn around, but as he was turning he heard a loud pop and his father was gone again.

A little saddened (but not surprised) that his father didn't even give his emotionless, formal goodbye, he picked up his luggage and proceeded to board the train. He found an open room and settled his things on the top rack and sat next to the window. He watched as the other children kissed their parents goodbye and all the families stood together talking. He again felt that emptiness inside him that he knew could only be filled by family. Family that he would never have.

A minute or two later, some of his school friends joined him in his compartment. Damien and Amelia showed up wearing their school robes and both sporting their houses scarves; a green woven one with a serpent on the end. Of course, all the Blacks had been Slytherin except for Sirius. Sirius was not a regular Black, though…

Regulus listened as he heard about their vacations and all the fun their families had as they all gathered. He heard about the magical snowball fight Damien had with his little brother and about how Amelia tried muggle skiing for the first time. His mind was elsewhere though. How was this Voldemort powerful enough to scare his father? He heard about him before and how he wanted to "purify the wizarding world", but he had never seen anyone evoke such a reaction from his father, let alone by just talking about him. He decided to ask his friends and see if they knew anything more about him.

"Hey, guys, what do you think of this fellow Voldemort?"

"I don't like him. I mean, anyone who even comes up with a plan as sick as that can't be that great." said Damien.

Amelia and Damien talked about that for a moment until Regulus interrupted them.

"Yes, but I can't help but be a little impressed by the amount of respect he is getting already…" said Regulus.

"Respect and fear are two different things. I've hear rumors of some of the things he has done. None of them I wish to repeat." said Amelia.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was spent talking about this figure who was supposedly going to cleanse the wizarding world of muggle-borns. Regulus wasn't sure if he liked this idea very much, but he did admire him a little. Anyone who could command such respect had to have great power. And with great power came respect. Something Regulus always wanted…

The train whistle blew, which meant that they were nearing the station. Regulus took his school clothes from his trunk and went to go change. He found an unoccupied compartment and changed as quickly as he could. After he was changed, as he walked back to his friends compartment he passed all the other compartments with the other children in them. They all seemed a little on edge and not quite as happy or loud as they usually are. He could even swear that as he walked, he heard people talking about Voldemort, but then Regulus just decided he was imagining things and walked quietly back to his friends.

When he got back to his compartment, he looked out the window right beside his seat and noticed just how gloomy and downcast it was outside. Almost as though even the weather knew something wasn't right with this whole Voldemort situation…


	3. Chapter 3 Return to Hogwarts

3. Hogwarts Again

When they finally pulled into the station at Hogsmeade Regulus, Damien, and Amelia already had their trunks in hand and were waiting by the train doors. When the train came to a stop, the jumped out and made their way off the crowded platform to an empty horseless drawn carriages. They got to the first one in line and set there trunks under their seats. When they got in, Damien and Amelia start to fight over who would get the window seat.

"You got it last year!"

"No I didn't, you did!"

"I want to see the castle!"

"That's too bad because I got here fir-"

"Would you two just shut up!" snapped Regulus.

Regulus was surprised that he yelled and when he looked over to his friends, they both looked back at him with puzzled looks. Damien gave the seat to Amelia and just sat next to Regulus. With a cautious tone, Damien asked.

"Something wrong mate?"

"I don't know, something's just not right… I have a bad feeling about all of this. Coming back to school with all the commotion over Voldemort. How can one man dim the spirits of the whole school? It's not right, I'm telling you…"

"I know what you mean" said Amelia, "but I think it's an improvement. Now that all the first and second years finally shut up, we can actually get some peace and quiet."

At that Amelia and Damien laughed but Regulus found it disturbing that just one person could cause all this panic. In a way, he envied the fact that Voldemort had such power over people that he had never even seen. Voldemort had the kind of attention and power that he had never had.

His thoughts were pulled away from Voldemort when their carriages stopped and it was time to enter the castle. They made their way up the stairs and through the entrance to the Great Hall where Peeves was trying to steal Dumbledores' hat and was shooting ink pellets at the crowd. Any other teacher would have yelled at him, but Dumbledore just smirked and with a flick oh his wand, made him go away. Dumbledore was another odd fellow in Regulus opinion. He possessed such power, and yet refused to do anything with it. He contended to be a simple school headmaster. If Regulus had that kind of power, he would make a difference. He would command respect. He would show people that he was not just Sirius' little brother, but that he was Regulus Black, just as good a wizard as any if not better.

Again, his thoughts were stolen from him as Dumbledores' voice boomed out over the now full Great Hall.

"Welcome back! I know you are all weary from your travel, I'm sure I would be, so I'll keep this short. We have tightened security over the holiday so that no one may wander the grounds after dark due to current circumstances. Anyone in the halls at night will have to provide a teachers note. If you are found to be breaking these rules, the punishment will be, unfortunately, most severe." At this he looked around and surveyed the crowd with the wizened look he wore so well.

"But now is not the time to talk of restrictions and penalties. No, now is the time to meet and greet friends after returning from your, no doubt, joyous holiday."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared and filled the trays on the house tables. Everyone started to help themselves and Regulus made sure to take plenty. He had forgotten to eat on the train and didn't want to go to bed hungry. He looked up at the staff table, in between devouring his treacle tart and fudge, and saw that the silence and uneasiness had carried on to the teachers as well. The only one who seemed not to be worried was Dumbledore, who was laughing at a joke that Nearly-Headless Nick just told him. When he nudged Amelia and showed her, she turned to him and said.

"Reg, you've got to lighten up. They're just busy eating is all."

He considered this for a second but soon forgot about it as Damien was seeing how many first years he could get with his tripping hex. Pretty soon they were both rolling in their seats with laughter and barely even noticed when the time came to retire to their common rooms. When the call came out that it was time to go back to the common rooms, Regulus got up and made his way back down the path to the Slytherin common room and spoke the password.

"Floberworm."

The entrance appeared and Regulus and his fellow Slytherins entered. He was just about to make his way upstairs when he remembered that he forgot his trunk in the great hall. Perturbed as he was, he had to make the trip back to get it. He climbed out of the entrance and started to make his way back up to the great hall. He crept along as quietly as he could, not wanting to be found in the hallways without a teachers note on the first night back. Right as he was about to turn a corner, he heard Dumbledore and a mans' voice he recognized as Barty Crouch's talking sternly.

"He is to be taken seriously. You saw what he was like, Dumbledore. You know what he can do. All he needs is to get enough support and enough people to do his bidding."

"You are correct in assuming that he can do it, but will he? I've known Tom since he was a child, before he started to use that ridiculous name. Even he deserves the chance to turn around. Whether he does or not depends on his own choices."

"Dumbledore, I believe you are wrong with this. I believe we must do something about" and here Crouch took a deep breath "Voldemort" as he suppressed a shudder "before he has the chance to get rooted in the hearts of the people that might support him. You know there are enough people that believe the muggle-borns have taken over and don't like it. All he has to do is talk to the right people."

"Again, it is their choice to make and theirs alone. Ministry interference at this point would only anger them and turn them more towards his cause."

At this, Crouch seemed to understand that he could not make Dumbledore see things his way. The two said goodnight and Dumbledore walked back towards his office while Crouch walked towards the door with a disgruntled look on his face. Before Dumbledore turned the corner at the end of the hall, Regulus could have sworn that he looked directly where Regulus was just hiding.

Regulus shrugged this off and hurried past this night meeting spot and got his trunk from the great hall. He then ran back down to the common room as fast as he could. He didn't even remember saying the password to get in. He had so much on his mind. He ran down the stairs and got ready to go to sleep and climbed into his bed.

Voldemort was so much of a threat that Dumbledore and the whole ministry was worried about him? How could one person pose a threat to the whole magical world? Was his threat about getting rid of muggle-borns not so far fetched after all? This man had power. And he was looking for followers…

What Regulus wouldn't give for that kind of power… That kind of respect…


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

4. The Plan

When he woke he found his clothes in his trunk, put them on, and walked back to the common room. He looked around and saw that there were only a few people up. Some third years in the corner sharing potions homework and some people playing wizards' chess. He ignored them and found a comfortable chair by the fire place and sat, just looking into the fire, thinking about all the things that he had heard and learned in the last twenty-four hours.

"Hey, Regulus, come on. We're going to be late for breakfast." said Damien as he entered the common room.

Regulus got up and followed Damien up the stairs and to the great hall. When he got there, he saw Amelia sitting with a boy he didn't know at the end of their house table. It seemed they were rather close. She just leaned in and kissed him. Why didn't she tell Regulus that she got a boyfriend? Regulus had always fancied Amelia a bit and to see her with another boy shocked him.

"Damien, who's that boy that Amelia's sitting with?" asked Regulus.

"Oh, him? He's some seventh year from Ravenclaw. Aaron something… I don't know. They've been going out since right before the holiday. Didn't you know?"

"No... I didn't…"

The rest of the meal was spent with Damien being his normal, obnoxious self making fun of people at the table and sharing stories of the time he scored over three-hundred points in quidditch in one game and Regulus glaring at Amelia. How could she do that? She didn't even tell him. Out of all the people he knew, he would have thought that at least Amelia could be open with him. It gave him this deep, stinging feeling. Like he had been betrayed on some deep level.

Over the course of the next few days, she spent less and less time with Regulus and Damien. She was always with her new boyfriend and every time she passed Regulus in the halls, she wouldn't even look him in the eyes, let alone talk to him.

The next time they passed, right outside the herbology greenhouse, Amelia went to just pass by him again when Regulus angrily burst out.

"Why aren't you talking to me anymore? Am I not good enough for you now that you have your new boyfriend? Am I not worth your time?"

Amelia turned back towards him, with her deep blue eyes and looked him right in the face and said.

"I can't. Aaron doesn't want me to talk to you anymore."

"And you would listen to him over me. The one who's known you for seven years?" pleaded Regulus.

"Yes, I would. You've changed Reg. You're always so serious. Your becoming a different person, and I don't like whatever it is that you're becoming." and with that Amelia walked off.

Regulus watched her make her way back up to the castle. He was incensed. How dare she? That filthy half-blood… She had no right! She was the one person Regulus was sure would never abandon him… Never leave him…

Now he understood why Voldemort was doing what he was doing. They _were_ invading on the purebloods. They had to be stopped. Voldemort had the right idea all along.

He was now more determined than ever to find out everything he could about what Voldemort was doing. In his spare time, he looked through old newspapers trying to find any mention of him. He found next to nothing though. It seemed as though this Voldemort fellow just appeared out of no where. No real parents, home, or family. Just like Regulus…

He was just now realizing how much that he had in common with Voldemort. The more he learned about him and the more he thought about him, the angrier he got. Not only at the muggle-borns, but at the wizarding world as a whole.

The days at Hogwarts past faster and faster with Regulus just studying, eating, sleeping, and thinking about Voldemort. He was becoming totally anti-social and never talked, barely making eye contact with anyone during the day. At night, he had dreams of getting back at all the people who had made fun of him or mistreated him in the past. He would wake up and go to his lessons, but he was never mentally there. He was now consumed in his thoughts of revenge.

One day, as his mind was wondering in his divination class, Regulus came up with a plan. He would wait to graduate from Hogwarts, and after he did, he would go out and look for Voldemort. He had to find him and talk to him.

Everyday now he was planning. He was devising new ways to track down Voldemort. He thought he had it all planned out. Whenever Damien asked what he was doing with that secretive roll of parchment he always carried, Regulus would snap at him telling him it was none of his business and to leave him alone.

The night before graduation, Regulus had another dream. It was not the normal dream, but a dream of a man with a dark hood over his face in a small, unkempt house. As Regulus walked towards the man, he took off his hood. His face was pale and his nose was but little slits. He had the coldest eyes Regulus had ever seen. This man was almost… snakelike… He stretched out his hand and just when Regulus was about to take it, he was awoken.


	5. Chapter 5 No Turning Back

5. No Turning Back

Regulus looked up and saw Damien hovering over him.

"It's time to start packing."

"Why the bloody hell did you wake me up? I know when and when not to leave and I'll thank a dirty half-blood like yourself not to touch me again." Regulus snarled.

"What's gotten into you lately? You've been acting like a real git to me and everyone around yo-"

"I know very well what I've been acting like, and it's all because my eyes have been opened to the truth. I know what I have to do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Damien cautiously.

"You wouldn't understand."

And with that, Regulus got up, dressed quickly, and pulled on his cloak and went out the door. He went down to breakfast yelling at anyone who got in his way, ate as quickly as he could, and ran back down to the common room.

"Draconic"

As the entrance swung open, he strode into the common room. Amelia came rushing up to him.

"Hey, Regulus, I'm sorry for before, I was acting like a real git, me and Aaron are over and-"

"Save it. I have no time for you and I know now how you really feel. Besides, what do I care what a pitiful half-blood thinks of me?" said Regulus coldly. He turned around and made his way up to his room.

He grabbed his trunk and all his belonging and left without a backwards glance at his room. The room he had spent all seven years at Hogwarts in.

He walked through the common room once more and went towards the exit when he saw Amelia crying in a chair near the girls dormitory entrance. At this, Regulus smiled. Serves her right. Now she understands what it's like to be ignored and pushed away. Regulus thought for a moment about what he was leaving. He would never again see the inside of the Slytherin common room or make jokes with Damien by the fire. He squashed the one last gleam of doubt inside himself and he made his way out of the common room .

He walked straight through the school, ignoring all the people saying goodbye and trying to talk to him. When he started to leave the school entrance, he heard a commanding voice behind him.

"Regulus Black, not even staying to say goodbye to your friends?"

It was Dumbledore. How bothersome this man could be. Didn't he see that Regulus had somewhere to be?

"I already have."

They both stood and stared each other in the eye for a minute or two and then Dumbledore said.

"You should reconsider, Mr. Black, what you are doing. You can not possibly understand how rash of a decision this is."

Regulus was taken aback by this. Was it a lucky guess or did Dumbledore somehow find out what he was going to do?

"What I do is my own business and I'll thank you not to poke your nose into it." said Regulus more bravely than he felt.

"Once you make the choice to follow him, there is no turning back. You are with him forever, no matter what. It is either a lifetime of servitude towards him, or a most unpleasant end."

Did Dumbledore mean what Regulus thinks he means? If he follows Voldemort, he can never turn back?

Of course not. He was just trying to scare Regulus away from his decision. Dumbledore was such a muggle lover, it would seem something he would do. Protecting the muggles was like second nature to Dumbledore. Regulus decided that Dumbledore was just trying to intimidate him into not going through with his plans.

At this last exchange of words, Regulus turned his back on Dumbledore and walked out the door. Essentially, turning his back on the world and on his last chance.

Where he was going to go now, he was not sure, but one thing was sure. No matter how long or what it took, Regulus Black was going to meet Voldemort.


	6. Part 2: Chapter 1 At Last

A/N: In between the first and second parts, about a year or so has passed. Regulus is well out of school now and he is about 19 or 20.

Part Two : 1. At Last

Regulus stared into the window, his own gaunt and pale reflection staring back at him. Oh god, how did it come to this? Would he really kill his best friend just for a place in Voldemorts circle?

The last year of Regulus' life was spent searching for Voldemort. He traveled the country and followed every lead he heard. He eves-dropped in on conversations and more then once suffered for it. One day, while in Knockturn Alley trying to hear more and maybe pick up that one vital clue, he came across a man who was supposedly in Voldemorts' circle. The man said he knew where Voldemort was, but he could not take Regulus there yet. Regulus told this mysterious man who would not tell him his name to get his message to Voldemort. Tell him he wanted to join. Ask to meet him.

A month passed without hearing or seeing from the man. Then two. All the while, Regulus making regular visits back to Knockturn Alley. His parents grew suspicious and soon figured out what he was doing. His father was a skilled legillemens and read him one time before he left. He was sure they would object. Maybe even turn him in, but on the contrary. They congratulated him. All of a sudden, he was the family hero. He was the one working to "purify the wizard race". He finally had his fathers respect. Even his cousin, Bellatrix, was better to him now. Imagine what it would be like if he became a full death eater…

That was the motivation that made Regulus keep coming back. Hoping to get word of a meeting date. Each day that the man didn't show up, Regulus just got more and more determined. Then, one day, the man showed up again.

He said he had been watching Regulus. He said he had to make sure he was serious. But then, the good news came. Voldemort would meet with him. All he had to do was to accomplish a simple task first. He had to sneak into the ministry of magic and get to the magical law enforcement division. Once inside, he had to obliviate the memory of a man named Archibald Kenwood. It seemed that he knew something the dark lord thought he ought not to have found out.

Regulus was skeptical at first, but when the man brought with him a note with the dark lords seal on it, he knew what he had to do.

It would be easy to get in because of his families deep ties with the ministry, but how would he be able to erase the memory of such a high ranking ministry official without anyone noticing? He decided to magically forge a note to the man telling him that he had to stay late and finish the new decree they were drafting on broom restrictions. Then Regulus would get a hair from the head of the department and use polyjuice to get to Kenwood. That would be easy, seeing as he was over for dinner at least once a week.

He made the potion and stored the hair until the polyjuice had time to mature. When it was ready, he got the note ready and put the polyjuice potion in an old butterbeer bottle. No one would think twice about someone bringing in some harmless butterbeer. He strolled into the ministry as casually as could be. He gave the note to security and told the security wizard that it was to go to Archibald Kenwood in the department of magical law enforcement. He then waited about in the ministry courtyard until the ministry closed, telling anyone who questioned him he was waiting for his father to get out of a meeting.

After all the ministry workers had left, he slipped the hair into the "butterbeer". He drank deeply of the horrible tasting concoction and felt his spine shorten, his stomach fatten, and his shoes shrink. He looked at himself in the reflection of the water from the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Good, it worked.

It took him a minute to realize what he was actually doing. Was he really going to go through with this?

Of course he was. No more weakness. He needed this and doing this for Voldemort might be his only chance.

He made his way to the elevator and from there, to the department of magical law enforcement. He found the work station that Kenwood was in and heard his quill scratching away on his parchment, no doubt thinking of hurrying to get home to his family. Could he really do this? Did he have it in him?

He convinced himself he did and stepped around the corner.

"Kenwood."

"Oh, hello Mr. Bones. Why are you here so late?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing on the new broom regulations."

"I thought you had to leave early today. Something about your sister having her baby?" asked Kenwood inquisitively.

Regulus was not expecting this. How could he be so stupid. He must be suspicious now.

"_Obliviate!"_

"_Protego!" _

As Regulus expected, Kenwood figured it out. Damn! How could he have let it get to this level. He messed it all up. His dreams were ruined now. He failed.

"You wont get in my way!" snarled Regulus.

At this, he started to fire hex after hex at Kenwood. Each one being deflected or blocked and some being thrown back. The office looked like a war zone now. Desks were turned over, holes in the walls. Papers were all over the floor. If this didn't end soon, surely someone was going to come up and see what the commotion was about. All of a sudden, Regulus got an idea. He leapt from his hiding spot and just as he expected, Kenwood fired a curse right at him.

Bam, direct hit with a stunning curse. Regulus went down. Kenwood stood up, panting, and went over to check Regulus' body. Thinking he was stunned, he let his guard down. Exactly what Regulus wanted. When he got close, Regulus rolled backwards, pointing his wand at Kenwoods' heart.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _screamed Regulus.


	7. Part 2: Chapter 2 Welcome to the Family

2. Welcome to the Family

Kenwood fell with a sickening thud and hit the floor, a surprised expression still on his face.

He killed him… Regulus just killed a man… He realized this and ran. Ran as fast as he could out the door, to the elevator and out past the fountain. Once he got onto the streets, he found a deserted alleyway and apparated home. Then it hit him. He just killed a man… Everyone would know it was him too. He was the only one who stayed after. He was the one who gave the note to the security guard for the dead Kenwood they would find on the 4th floor.

He walked back up to his door and strode inside, saying nothing to his family. Just packing enough clothes and money to last until he could find Voldemort again. He ran down the stairs and heard his mother and father talking in the kitchen. He saw Kreacher sweeping up on the opposite side of the room. For once, he would have given anything to stay in this house but he knew he couldn't. He went straight for the door, yanked it open, and left. He never saw his family or home again.

He wandered for a day, staying in the shadows and spending most of his time at a pub down Knockturn Alley where ministry news didn't spread. While there, another death eater walked in. What luck! He only knew the man by his voice, but went directly up to him and told him who he was and to take him to Voldemort. He directed Regulus to Voldemorts current hideout. Voldemort heard what he had done and was looking to shelter him. Not for his own sake, but because Voldemort didn't want him talking to the Aurors if they caught up with him. Was this the kind of family he wanted?

When they got to the old house Voldemort was hiding out in, he was waiting for him, sitting in the corner of what used to be the old kitchen of the house. He could tell it was the kitchen by the practically ancient rusty gas oven and the scattered pots and pans all over. When he got farther into the room, Voldemort spoke.

"Well done, my servant. You showed true loyalty to your master. Although it could have been more stealthy and cleaner, no one can argue with the results. Come here, I will give you what you've been after for all this time. Your new family."

Regulus stepped forward, almost numbly. Did he even care anymore? His life was over. He was branded a murderer. If he was ever seen in public again he would be sent to Azkaban for life. That is, if he wasn't killed on the spot.

He walked forward and faced Voldemort for the first time. This is what he wanted for so long, but yet, he didn't feel any less empty. In fact, he felt totally cold to the world. He realized that he had given up his life, his friends, for a man that only wanted him to murder and kill innocent people. But what did he have left? This was the only person who could accept him now.

"Hold out your right arm." demanded Voldemort.

Regulus did as he was told and held out his arm. Voldemort performed an incantation and a skull and snake appeared on his arm.

"What's that?"

"Just think of this as your new family crest." replied Voldemort snidely.

Regulus slowly massaged the new mark on his arm wondering what it meant, when Voldemort spoke out again.

"Now, I have a new mission for you. Seeing as you have proven that you are not afraid to kill, I have someone I need… disposed of. It was a man that you probably once knew. He was in your same house and even your same year. He has voiced out against me. I don't like that."

"What's his name?" asked Regulus coldly.

"Damien Marksby."

"Wha… What? Why him?"

"Do not question me. Just do it by the weeks end. If you fail, I advise you not to return here. Your welcoming would be… most unpleasant."

Regulus left the room in a total state of shock.

Would Regulus really kill his old best friend? He had to. It would mean power and respect the likes of which had never been known to him. He steeled his will and started to figure out how he could possibly sneak into Damiens' house. Especially when the whole wizarding community was after him. He went up the creaky, ancient stairs. He found a room and put his things beside his bed. His new home.

He though about what he had to do constantly. It was haunting him. He didn't want to, but it was either his life or Damiens.

He decided he would do it. He would have to do it at night. It would be too risky in the day. He decided that he would use a disillusionment charm and sneak to his house. When he got there, he would sneak into the house through a window or door and kill Damien as quickly and quietly as he could.

--------------------------------------

Night came, and Regulus was prepared. He cast the disillusionment charm and prepared himself to leave. He got together his thought and reassured himself one more time that he could do it. He walked out behind the hideout and apparated to the woods out behind of Damiens house, landing near a large old oak tree probably close to one-hundred years old. It would be easy to get to Damien once inside the house because his house, unlike Regulus', wasn't very big. He slowly and stealthily made his way towards the house. When e got right up next to the house, he pressed himself up against the window and sat.

Regulus was now shaking uncontrollably. He looked up through the window. Damien was sitting in a low, comfortable looking chair facing the television set he had against the back wall in his den. Perfect position for a strike. He would never know what hit him.

Regulus got up to walk towards the door. He lifted his hand to put on the door handle.

What was he doing? He was seconds away from killing his friend. From literally stabbing him in the back. Was he so much of a coward now that he could not even face him?

No, he was a Black and he would not stoop to being someone's lackey. If it came to down to Regulus' life or Damiens', Regulus would stand up and be a man for once and face what he got himself into. He realized that he didn't need power or respect, he just needed to be understood and to be loved. Two things which he did not have now because of his own mistakes and two things he could never get while he was with Voldemort.

Regulus turned around and walked back into the woods. He realized that the only way he would be able to feel full again would be to stop being a death eater. As Dumbledore tried to warn him before, though, it was not that simple. If he said he wanted to quit, Voldemort would kill him on the spot. He made the decision that, if it killed him, he would rid the world of Voldemort and his followers.

It was at that moment that Regulus Black finally gained his own respect.


	8. Part 2: Chapter 3 His Last Stand

3. Last Stand

Regulus apparated back outside Voldemorts hideout. Oh God, why didn't he just listen to Dumbledore when he tried to warn him? He took a deep breathe and walked up to the door. He was let in by a death eater guarding the door after he supplied the password and showed him the mark on his arm.

"Did you ki-"

"_Stupefy_!"

He hit the unsuspecting man squarely in the chest with the curse and the man fell back.

Two more death eaters entered the room. One tall with red hair and a deep scar in his right cheek he didn't recognized . The other he knew thought was named Rookwood.

As soon as they entered the room and say the fallen death eater, they flew into action.

"_Impedimentia!_"

"_Crucio!_"screamed the two death eaters in chorus.

Regulus dove and avoided their hexes.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The unnamed death eater dodged behind a moldy sofa. Soon, Regulus heard other death eaters running towards the room.

He pointed his wand at the door and said.

"_Colloportus!_"

He locked the door, which would buy him some time. He dove back below an old high back chair right as a bright red flash passed by his face, giving him a cut. All spells stopped for a second, and as Regulus looked up to see what happened, he dove back to the ground again just in time. A green flash went right by where his head was a second before.

Regulus jumped up and aimed his wand at Rookwood.

"_Relashio!_"

A shower of sparks shot towards Rookwood and hit him in the face. In seconds, he was on the ground swearing and rubbing his eyes ferociously.

Regulus knew now was the time to finish them off. He knew he would not survive this, but if things went his way, neither would Voldemort.

"_Avada Kadavra!_" screamed Regulus, only this time his curse hit its' mark. The death eater that Regulus didn't know fell to the ground. Regulus stood up to get ready for the death eaters that were sure to soon poor through the door when he suddenly went rigid.

Damn him! When he wasn't looking, Rookwood had recovered and got him with an Impediment jinx.

He made his way over to Regulus' unmoving body. Making sure he was truly paralyzed. Rookwood kicked Regulus in the stomach and unlocked the door. Soon, there was a swarm of death eaters surrounding him.

"Oh, you're going to pay for this Black." Rookwood spat at him.

"No, leave him for the dark lord. He thought this might happen and had specific orders to leave Black for him."

A few death eaters that were around him picked him up and carried him to a room upstairs and at the back of the house. They dropped Regulus outside of the door making sure that they hit the corner of the table with Regulus' head. Regulus was now sure he had a concussion. Rookwood went in the door and came back out less than a minute later looking pale and scared. They once again lifted up the now bleeding and woozy Regulus and threw him into the room. It was dark and had a smell of mildew. It had old peeling paint on the walls and crumbling furniture. He then looked up at the figure towering above him. Regulus just then realized that he was at Voldemorts feet. Voldemort looked down at him enraged, but almost cruelly amused at the same time.

Voldemort summoned a chair with a quick flick of his wand and bound Regulus to it. Voldemort then said the counter curse and freed Regulus from the paralysis. He was shocked at this. He was sure that Voldemort would just kill him on the spot. They both stared at each other for a few moment. He knew Voldemort was using legitimacy on him so he closed his eyes and tried to flood his mind with other thoughts. Soon, Voldemort spoke in his cold voice.

"So, Regulus, I see you took out one of my death eaters. Did you think you could take me out too? If you did, you would have been more a fool than I previously thought. I have to ask myself though, why did you betray me? Did I not offer you everything you could desire? All you had to do was kill that stupid muggle-lover and you would have been with me, Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard ever. So, I just have one question for you before I kill you. Who do you think you are that you could take on the dark lord, the most powerful wizard ever?"

Regulus looked up at Voldemort showing no fear. He had been prepared to die when he launched his assault. He just wanted to try and make as much of a difference as he could.

"I am Regulus Black and I am more a man then you can ever hope to be." replied Regulus.

"Ah, I see. You're "more of a man" than me? Well, that may be true, but I have traded my humanity for immortality. A rather fair trade if I do say so myself."

"Immortality?" said Regulus shocked.

"Yes, even if you did somehow overcome my death eaters and somehow manage to hit me with the killing curse, I would not die. I would simple be… reborn."

So, all of this didn't even matter? There was no chance he could have succeeded? He was going to die for nothing?

No. He fought for what was right. Not because he was going to get something out of it for himself, but just because it was right. That's what separates Voldemort from Regulus. That's what makes Regulus better.

"Now, Mr. Black, if you don't mind I have somewhere to be. I have a meeting with a certain family. You may know them. Your brother is pretty close to them. It seems the Potters pose a threat to me. So, I must be off. Farewell, Regulus Black."

The next and last thing Regulus saw was a bright green light. Some say the reason Voldemort lost his powers that night is because when Regulus attacked, he took away Voldemorts focus and that's why he overlooked Harry Potters' mothers' protection of love. Whether this is true or not, we will never know.

A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. More are on the way, probably about the Black family or the Marauders. If you have any suggestions or corrects, please feel free to comment about them in a review.

Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
